Buenas noches, capitán
by Cuits
Summary: Cinco escenas de Malcom Reynolds con las mujeres que hay en su vida. Situada antes de la película


Como parte del pago en especias del último trabajito esa mañana hay para desayunar frutas y verduras frescas, de esas que tienen jugo y estallan en la boca cuando les das un mordisco. De esas con sabor, con pulpa, pepitas y con cierta vitalidad de la que carecen esas compotas de proteínas que tanto le gustan a la gente de la Alianza.

Cuando cinco minutos después de haber sacado la ensalada del frigorífico Kaylee no ha aparecido por la escotilla olfateando el horizonte, Mal sabe que algo no anda bien.

-¿Dónde está Kaylee?

No lo pregunta en voz alta, solo lo pregunta mientras saca el un par de cuchillos y Zoë casualmente está ahí al lado para contestarle sin necesidad de mirarle.

-Tiene fiebre, Simon dice que no es nada.

Nada y una mierda. Si Kaylee se pierde la fruta es que definitivamente pasa algo, da igual lo que diga el Matasanos, con el que además va a tener que mantener una conversación de esas de Capitán a lacayo, más aún si se trata de Kaylee. Es su único mecánico, después de todo.

Pasa delante del frutero, coge una pera, marcha con paso firme a la escotilla.

- No me esperéis –dice al barullo de gente que está preparando la cena y poniendo la mesa.

Cuando llega frente a la puerta de la sala de máquinas de Kaylee no toca a la puerta pero gira la manivela y abre la escotilla muy, muy despacio, para que nadie –y puede que nadie se refiera específicamente a Inara- diga después que no tiene modales.

_U__n maldito caballero, es lo que soy._

El cuarto está en penumbra y en la hamaca, con una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón corto Kaylee suda lo bastante para oxidar todos los engranajes de Serenity. Tiene la piel roja hasta donde alcanza la vista, los ojos entornados y respira como si estuviese a punto de quedarse sin aire.

"_No es __Nada" los cojones._

Se acerca sin hacer demasiado ruido y hace hueco para sentarse a su lado en la hamaca, guardando el equilibrio del balanceo. Le mesa ligeramente el pelo con una mano sujetando la pera fresca delante de su nariz con la otra.

-¿Cómo estás? En la cocina ya se estaba hablando de coronas funerarias y mecánicos sustitutos.

Kaylee se remueve en la hamaca con los ojos todavía cerrados pero alarga la mano para coger la pera que le ha traído.

-No es cierto.

Da un primer mordisco a la fruta y Mal apenas sonríe.

-Sí que lo es. Simon estaba diciendo algo sobre canapés pijos para después del funeral y Jayne quería que la próxima mecánica fuese rubia con grandes _nai zis_ y mal gusto para los hombres.

Mal pone una cara más solemne cuando Kaylee por fin abre esos ojos febriles y le mira con un trozo de pera todavía en la boca.

-Eta kooran nah snech! A Simon le caigo bien y a Jayne también le caigo bien. –Hace un esfuerzo por tragar y suspira como si cada palabra le costase un esfuerzo-. Además, Capitán, nunca dejarías que Jayne metiese a una zorra rubia como mecánica de Serenity.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

Kayle sonríe con los ojos entornados, esa clase de sonrisa que recuerda a caramelos y nubes blancas en el horizonte. La clase de sonrisa que hace que Mal piense que quizá todavía quede algo bueno de él si alguien le sonríe así.

-No vas a dejar que me muera¡me has traído fruta! Nadie desperdicia fruta con un moribundo. –Da otro mordisco a la pera y sigue con la boca todavía llena, apurando el zumo que se le escurre por las comisuras-. Además, nunca dejarías que una rubia le pusiese las manos encima a Serenity. No te gustan las rubias.

La verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que Malcom Reynolds no se plantea cuáles son las mujeres le gustan y cuáles no pero esta vez no oculta su sonrisa.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Se levanta con cuidado de la hamaca y da dos pasos hacia la puerta porque francamente, Kaylee se ha terminado la pieza de fruta y sigue sonrosada e hirviendo entre el susurro de los engranajes y no se le ocurre que pueda hacer nada más por ella excepto quizá, cubrirla de hielo de los pies a la cabeza y no está del todo seguro de que esa sea una buena idea.

-Echo de menos a Inara.

La frase resuena entre los engranajes y le desestabiliza ligeramente

-Está ocupada, ya sabes, cosas de… - va a decir "putas" pero en el último momento rectifica bruscamente-… de acompañantes

-Inara siempre me cepilla el pelo para que me sienta mejor.

Espera que no esté insinuando lo que cree que está insinuando.

-Kaylee no creo que un cepillado de pelo vaya a hacer que te baje la fiebre.

Pero claramente sí, está insinuando lo que cree que está insinuando porque hace una especie de puchero decepcionado con ojos vidriosos y mofletes colorados y Mal no puede hacer otra cosa que elevar los ojos al cielo, bajar los hombros y suspirar profundamente mientras se quita la chaqueta y se va a por el cepillo apoyado en una repisa. Ella, _obviamente, _le sonríe -su sonrisa con extra de dientes- y se da la vuelta en la hamaca dándole la espalda. Mal se acerca con la pequeña banqueta que Kaylee suele utilizar para apagar los interruptores de emergencia.

Hay muchos misterios en el universo, para Mal uno de los mayores siempre será cómo alguien que ha visto y ha pasado por las cosas que Kaylee ha visto y ha pasado puede todavía sonreír así y ser capaz de seguir viviendo rodeada de un halo de inocencia.

-Te advierto que si se lo cuentas a alguien te raparé la cabeza mientras duermes

Le cepilla el pelo despacio, sin presionar demasiado para no hacerle daño mientras los cabellos se desenredan en torno a las cerdas del cepillo.

-Si el resto se enterasen todos querrían que les cepillase el pelo y no me quedaría tiempo para hacer otras cosas; robar, asaltar, evitar que Jayne mate a Simon… cosas de capitán.

Es apenas un susurro pero Mal sabe que Kaylee lo ha oído.

-Adoro a mi Capitán.

Es un acto reflejo

-¿Y quién no? Soy carne de adoración, la historia de mi vida

Si no fuese porque es imposible podría jurar que percibe como sonríe con esa sonrisa enorme de ella

Kaylee cuida de Serenity y él cuida de Kaylee. No hay muchas otras cosas en el Universo que sean justo lo que deben

* * *

-¡Mal!

Con los reflejos felinos que le caracterizan tarda menos de un cuarto de la mitad de un segundo en darse la vuelta, salir de la lanzadera de Inara cerrando la puerta tras de sí y disculparse.

- ¡Mal¿podrías hacer el favor de salir mientras termino de vestirme?

O quizás tarda algo más de un segundo en hacer todo eso que había pensado.

-Sí… sí claro, solo estaba… yo solo…ya me voy.

Normalmente tiene un infalible sentido de la oportunidad para estas cosas. Nunca ha entrado al cuarto de Inara cuando ella no estaba, tampoco cuando estaba con un cliente o cuando se estaba duchando. Tiene una refinada intuición y una técnica muy elaborada que consiste en escuchar detrás de la puerta antes de entrar para discernir ruidos concretos de agua. De clientes. Hombre. Mujeres. Lo que sea. No es que le mortifique, ni siquiera es asunto suyo.

Esta vez no había ruidos ni de agua ni… de cualquier otro tipo y sin embargo ella estaba denuda. Mucho. Totalmente. Montones de Inara desnuda.¿Qué otro motivo puede tener para estar desnuda si no es la de ducharse ni la de atender a nadie¿Es que ahora va a coger la costumbre de deambular desnuda por su habitación cuando quiera? Porque eso plantearía serios problemas en la tripulación. En él concretamente y con su salud mental para ser aún más exactos.

Antes de que pueda apenas respirar hondo un par de veces y sin haberse quitado del todo la imagen mental de Inara desnuda grabada en su retina la puerta de la lanzadera se abre de nuevo tras de él y durante un segundo duda sobre si darse la vuelta.

-¡¿Se puede saber con qué pretensiones…?!

Inara está ahora ataviada con una bata granate de seda que se ciñe y se suelta en sitios bastante inapropiados para dejar demasiado a la imaginación

_No es que ahora tú nec__esites mucha imaginación, amigo._

Genial, lo que necesita es una conversación a tres bandas con Inara cabreada y su conciencia calenturienta.

- ¡Ha sido un accidente!

- Un accidente es quemarse encendiendo una vela Mal, de ninguna manera entrar a mi lanzadera sin mi explícito consentimiento, constituye un accidente.

Inara siempre es capaz de reprenderle sin chillar con un tono de voz calmado y firme que enrevesa las palabras, le recuerda a la escuela y le da ganas de darse de cabezazos contra la pared.

-¿Es que siempre tienes que hablar como en una novela de Jane Austen?

Tarda dos milésimas en arrepentirse de haber abierto la boca. Más o menos lo mismo que tarda Inara en abrir desmesuradamente los ojos y sonreírse con un aire casi malévolo.

-¿Has leído a Jane Austen?

En realidad tuvo que leérselo a Kaylee cuando pasó la varicela y no podía salir de su búnker. Hacía incluso diferentes voces cuando hablaba Mister Darcy o Elisabeth Bennett.

-Soy un hombre de muchos misterios. ¿Te he dicho lo de mi colección de saleros?

-Uno de los cuales sigue siendo por qué continuas entrando en mi lanzadera cuando te place.

-Por Dios Inara¿es que es la primera vez que un hombre te ve desnuda, gratis?

Lo ve venir en su cabeza mientras formula la frase y cuando la mano de Inara golpea con toda su fuerza contra su cara no puede evitar una sonrisa. Sacar a Inara de sus casillas siempre es, cuanto menos, divertido. También enfermizamente satisfactorio, pero divertido, sobre todo.

-Si tanto te molesta a lo que me dedico ¿por qué me sigues alquilando la lanzadera?

-Porque en esta nave la tripulación es muy caprichosa, tiene la costumbre de comer todos los días.

-Fei hua, ambos sabemos que con el alquiler que yo pago apenas se pagan la mitad de los arreglos de esta nave.

Ahí está, la eterna conversación que siempre queda pendiente y siempre estorba como un mueble viejo que se queda en mitad de los pasillos. Inara da un paso adelante.

-Ofrezco unos servicios y me pagan por ellos ¿en qué se diferencia lo que yo hago de lo que tú haces, a parte de que mis actividades son legales, Capitán?

Está a punto de irse, a punto de dar media vuelta y dejarla con la palabra en la boca y la bata colgando pero hoy, solo por ser hoy, no le apetece huir. Inara huele a un perfume más caro que todo lo que hay en la nave y Mal no sabe si le gusta, pero sabe que se quedará mucho después de que ella se haya ido. Huele a posibilidades imposibles y clientes cautivados.

-No lo sé, Inara, es la misma diferencia por la que está bien acoger a un niño pero no está bien comprarlo. Las cosas son así, el sexo debería ser algo que se comparte y no algo que se compra pero ey, si quieres ser una puta no tengo ningún problema pero no lo disfraces de arte y le pongas un nombre bonito. Tú eres una puta y yo soy un ladrón, lo puedes decir de muchos modos pero eso no cambia lo que somos.

Hay un momento perdido en el tiempo en el que Inara no dice nada. Su expresión no llega a endurecerse pero traga saliva y separa ligeramente los labios como alguien que acaba de caer en la cuenta de dónde ha dejado las llaves y hay algo profundo en su mirada que le hace sentirse más desnudo de lo que ella estaba hace unos minutos.

-Puede que tú seas solo un ladrón y que para ti yo solo sea una puta pero te aseguro que soy mucho más que eso.

Si no hubiese cerrado la puerta justo en aquel momento es posible que le hubiese oído murmurar "en eso estamos de acuerdo". Se queda quieto en mitad del pasillo, valorando sus opciones como si fuesen la estrategia de salida de cualquier trabajo. Medio minuto después se gira y esta vez sí, llama a la puerta de la lanzadera usando los nudillos. Abre sin esperar contestación pero es un avance.

-Llevamos media hora con esta conversación, Mal y creo que ya he tenido suficiente por hoy.

En realidad llevan con la misma conversación desde que se conocieron pero por raro que pudiese parecer a Mal no se le ocurro ningún motivo por el que querer terminarla.

-Kaylee está en la sala de máquinas. Tiene fiebre y ha estado preguntando por ti.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada más en los siguientes diez minutos mientras Inara se aprieta el nudo de la bata y le sigue por los pasillos hacia el cuarto de máquinas.

-¿Sabes si han traído el paquete que encargué de Persephone?

Giran en el último pasillo a apenas cinco metros de su destino.

-Sí porque junto con encontrar trabajos y llevar la nave el Capitán es completamente responsable de los pedidos por correos.

-Un simple no habría bastado, no hay necesidad de…

Conversaciones que nunca acaban, siempre preparados para el siguiente asalto, la siguiente batalla.

Hace mil ochocientos veintiséis días de la Batalla de Serenity. La guerra terminó pero su corazón es puro Casaca Marrón y parece que solo puede amar las cosas que le cuesten la vida.

Querer es solo otra puta batalla perdida pero nunca ha sido capaz de parar de luchar.

* * *

-… y si suena la alarma…

-Si suena la alarma seré el primero en amenazarte alto y claro por el intercomunicador para que muevas tu fofo culo hasta aquí.

-¡Ey! No hay necesidad de meterse con mi culo gratuitamente, además si tu pasases sentado en esta silla tanto tiempo como…

-Adiós Wash

Mal se sienta en el asiento del piloto con una taza de un sucedáneo sintético de café en las manos y cruza una pierna sobre la otra a la altura del tobillo mientras oye alejarse los refunfuños quejumbrosos de Wash.

A veces le gusta ir al puente cuando Wash se retira solo para ver pasar a Serenity entre las lunas, planetas, y estrellas lentamente aunque en realidad avanzan a un ritmo vertiginoso. Además Wash se pone de los nervios dejando a Serenity con el piloto automático cuando hay otra persona en el puente, como si fuese a derramar el café por la consola o jugar con sus dinosaurios, lo cual lo hace más entretenido.

Apenas lleva media taza de café cuando ve en el reflejo del parabrisas que River se asoma cuidadosa por la escotilla, silenciosa, casi imperceptible con el pelo cayendo desparramado cuando inclina la cabeza.

Da otro par de sorbos de café y mira a la inmensidad del espacio durante diez minutos más antes de que River aparezca en su campo de visión ocupando la silla del copiloto. Le mira atentamente y luego al desértico paisaje antes de hablar

-Una Firefly puede alcanzar tres veces la velocidad de la luz pero en realidad es el Universo el que se mueve a nuestro alrededor.

-Eso está bien, supongo. Lo de que el Universo se mueva a tu alrededor siempre viene bien para la autoestima.

Me mueve con una fragilidad delicada que a la mayoría de la gente le resulta inquietante. Nunca ha conocido a una mujer que fuese menos fuerte que él. Quizá por eso es incapaz de ser condescendiente con ella como su hermano o el Predicador o de temer que se vaya a volver loca y hacerse daño estando bajo su vigilancia como Wash o Kaylee.

-Aquí todo es menos confuso – deja de mirar por el parabrisas con un giro casi brusco para mirarle directamente a los ojos sonriendo casi tímida- tú tienes sentido

A Mal le hace gracia y bebe otro sorbo de café

La mayoría del tiempo no tiene ni pajolera idea de lo que está hablando pero también es verdad que la mayoría del tiempo no tiene ni pajolera idea de lo está hablando buena parte de la Galaxia y al menos con River no tiene que fingir que todo tiene perfecto sentido. Eso le gusta.

-Como no entiendo nada de lo que dices me lo tomaré como un cumplido

Dejan atrás las lunas de Mektoní en apenas un par de minutos y por un segundo se plantea quitar el piloto automático y salirse de la ruta. Podría estar en Serenity Valley en menos de veinte minutos. Podría pasear por los cañones poblados de arbustos y rocas y contar los retazos de fusiles y de ante marrón, probablemente tumbarse sobre la arena y aspirar el polvo estéril mirando a un cielo limpio de estallidos. En lugar de eso se bebe el último sorbo de café que se ha quedado.

River revolotea a su alrededor, callada y sutil

-No eran ángeles. Se olvidaron de que eran hombres con alas y cuando se asustaron culparon a Dios

La voz de River es firme y resuena entre la chapa de Serenity como resuena en el cerebro de Mal. No sabe si puede leer los pensamientos y eso la convierte en una chiflada o si simplemente sus pensamientos se parecen bastante a los de esa chalada. Tampoco es que importe.

Probablemente, nada de lo que ella dice tiene ningún doble sentido pero él piensa en las naves que les dejaron atrás y se carga de energía nerviosa con necesidad de romper cosas, aunque sean sus propios puños contra una pared o un saco de boxeo.

Se levanta de un salto. Repentino. Agresivo. Masculino

-No, no eran ángeles

La voz áspera y dura como el cemento recién secado mientras camina hacia otro lugar donde pueda dar alguna patada a algo sin estrellar la nave. A su paso River apenas se inmuta, sólo le mira con la cabeza inclinada y una leve sonrisa tranquila en la cara.

-Tú tienes sentido- repite

Y a Mal se le antoja que es lo más loco que la ha oído decir nunca

* * *

Zoë vacía su vaso del peor whisky que ha probado nunca y con ese ya hacen cinco o seis. Quizá sean doce pero eso da igual porque todavía no está lo suficientemente bebida.

-¿Qué hora, Zoë?

Le cuesta un poco leer las manillas del reloj pero alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio y el Capitán claramente no podría leer ni manillas de dos metros de largo.

-Las cuatro, señor.

-¿De la mañana o de la tarde?

Ni siquiera contesta, se limita a levantar una ceja y mirarle atentamente que es el procedimiento habitual cuando el Capitán está haciendo o diciendo alguna estupidez.

-Bueno, en realidad no importa Porque¿sabes qué, Zoë? Eso es lo que bueno del espacio, sea la hora que sea siempre es de noche. Nos va bien, la oscuridad, la noche, forajidos, bandidos. Eso es lo que somos, unos jodidos bandidos en la oscuridad¡brindemos por eso!

Llena ambos vasos apenas un dedo, chocan el vidrio grueso en el aire antes de vaciarlos de un solo trago.

Aggg. El peor whisky que ha probado nunca

-¿Te acuerdas de Donalwey, Zoë?

Se acuerda perfectamente. Se acuerda como si hubiese sido ayer y apenas puede decirlo entre carcajadas.

-Teniente Dan _Tiquismiquis_ Donalwey –dice, secándose lágrimas de los ojos mientras ambos continúan riendo entre recuerdos y alcohol–, se tiró dos meses sin apenas probar bocado porque le daba asco el rancho que servían en los barracones.

Mal se dobla sobre la mesa con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos mientras trata de dejar de carcajearse.

-Para cuando llegamos a Serenity Valley se comía hasta las cucarachas que caían chamuscadas después del fuego de un mortero-. El Capitán se incorpora ligeramente sin parar de reír del todo y bebe otro trago directamente de la botella-. ¿Qué fue de aquel pobre diablo?

-No lo sé.

Sí lo sabe. Muerto. En el segundo día de asedio, se metió en un campo de minas que había colocado el enemigo junto al único surtidor de agua en kilómetros. Ya hay suficientes fantasmas alrededor de esa mesa, no es necesario traer también el de aquel chaval de 21 años.

-Dashiong bao jahshr duh la dootze Zoë, creo que esta pobre excusa de whisky es lo más asqueroso que me he llevado nunca a la boca y eso que una vez Jayne me hizo el boca a boca.

-Sí que lo es señor, aunque yo nunca he probado la boca de Jayne.

La sola noción le hace querer estamparse la botella de vidrio en la cabeza y la verdad es que lo de caer inconsciente parece cada vez una mejor opción.

-Quizá deberíamos irnos a la cama.

-No. –El Capitán es tajante y no hay una pizca de humor en su expresión cuando cruza la mesa con su brazo y agarra su mano para evitar que se vaya-. La celebración no acaba hasta el amanecer.

-Estamos en medio de ninguna parte, señor, aquí no amanece.

-Pues entonces hasta que Serenity diga que es hora de amanecer. –Se endereza en la silla dejando libre de nuevo su mano–. O hasta que se nos acabe esta mierda de whisky.

-Mañana va a ser un día muuuuy largo.

-Lo declararemos el día oficial de la madre de todas las cogorzas.

-Creo que Jayne va a sentirse excluído.

-Que se joda Jayne, esta es una celebración privada. -El Capitán llena de nuevo los vasos y levanta el suyo esperando que ella haga lo mismo-. ¡Por los jodidos Casacas Marrones!

Hay un brillo en los ojos del Capitán cuando hace el brindis. Un brillo que le obliga a levantar el vaso, chocarlo con el suyo y decir "¡por los Casacas Marrones!" mucho más alto de lo normal. Es un brillo melancólico y vivo, es la sombra del brillo que antes tenía Malcom Reynolds permanentemente en la mirada.

-Hay que recordar, Zoe. -Bebe otro trago a morro dejando caer el culo de la botella sobre la mesa con cierto estruendo–. Nos dejaron allí para que muriésemos como a perros. No podemos olvidarlo.

Ella lo recuerda cada día. Sabe que el Capitán lo hace cada minuto. A veces piensa que está tan empeñado en no olvidar que recuerda por cada uno de los que murieron en aquella batalla y por cada uno de los que no lo hicieron.

-No creo que nadie lo haga, señor.

-Pues yo sí lo creo, Zoë. Nadie recuerda que hoy es el aniversario de la Batalla de Serenity Valley, nadie recuerda a los millones de caídos, no veo que nadie excepto nosotros recuerde lo que pasó. No fue una retirada táctica, no fue una rendición limpia, se largaron para salvar el culo y nos dejaron allí durante días mientras las tropas enemigas nos bombardeaban y masacraban y a ninguno de los que firmó aquella fei oo de tregua les importó.

Las verdades duelen y esa más que ninguna otra. Sus jefes, sus superiores, aquellos a los que debían lealtad y que suponía que velarían por ellos les dieron por muertos. Sabe, recuerda con claridad, el momento exacto en el que Malcom Reynolds, el Casaca Marrón que se había alistado voluntario para defender lo que creía era justo y tenía fe en Dios y en los hombres murió. Mientras caían bombas a apenas medio metro de distancia y perdía para siempre aquel brillo en los ojos, aquella fuerza de espíritu que le hacía invencible e inmortal. Recuerda el momento exacto en el que en Serenity Valley, a Malcom Reynolds le robaron la juventud del alma.

- Pero salimos de allí.

A decir verdad fueron pocos los que salieron y la mayoría de los que lo hicieron fue gracias a un sargentucho testarudo e impertinente que se negaba a rendirse y morir o a dejar que otros lo hiciesen y que por eso es y será siempre su Capitán.

- Si tú lo dices, Zoë.

Lo dice aunque no está segura de creerlo.

Empieza a sentirse mareada, del tipo de mareo que conduce sin remedio a estar vomitando alcohol durante horas. Aun así llena los vasos una vez más.

- Hicimos lo imposible…

Levanta su vaso y sonríe esperando a que su Capitán esté ahí para cubrirla, como siempre

-…Y eso nos hace grandes.

Traga el Whisky de un trago para evitar el sabor y fija la vista todo lo que puede en el nombre de la nave que reluce en la puerta de un armario.

_Serenity_

Hay quien no entiende por qué querrían recordar algo así pero su Capitan y ella saben que no hay nada peor que el olvido. Que les diesen por perdidos no significa que tengan que darse por vencidos

* * *

Serenity habla.

Ruge, cruje, estalla en sonidos con cada paso pesado que su Capitán arrastra por los solitarios pasillos.

Chirría cuando abre la puerta de su búnker y llora con ruidos metálicos que resuenan entre sus planchas de chapa cuando Mal resbala en el último pedal y cae estrepitosamente al suelo.

Se queda un par de minutos más de lo que debería tirado en el suelo casi sin moverse y Serenity se preocupa en su silencio inerte hasta que el Capitán vuelve a ponerse en pie y ella sonríe en el eco de sus pasos.

-Mal día, Serenity- le dice cuando se deja caer en el camastro con poca ceremoniosidad y empapado en alcohol, más por dentro que por fuera.

Su Capitán le habla. Es un secreto que nunca le ha dicho a nadie, ni al polvo del desierto ni a la inmensidad de la nada del universo que roza su casco constantemente. Es algo entre ella y su Capitán.

-Pero todavía seguimos volando

_Sí que lo hacemos, Capitán_. Lo dice con una suave vibración de sus motores que se transmite por toda su estructura

Sabe que ha sido duro. El día. El mes. El año. Lo siente en su modo de repiquetear los dedos contra su pared desde la cama antes de dormirse. Con frustración, con pena, con algo de ira por no poder ser mejor Capitán de lo que es, para su tripulación. Para ella.

Trata de reconfortarle con el tacto suave de sus metales.

-Menuda mierda- dice como conclusión lógica a alguna línea de pensamiento – pero al menos te tengo a ti…

_Siempre, Capitán_

La habían desechado, arrastrado hasta el último confín de un desierto de naves maltrechas donde ya ni siquiera los carroñeros de piezas metálicas la miraban al pasar. Ni siquiera los desalmados vendedores de naves usadas la querían, se había convertido en la nada de un vertedero metálico, en guarida de animales escuálidos, cuando él la vio. Su Capitán. A través de montones de chatarra y de palabras de charlatanes, la vio y la escogió y la arregló y la enceró y la convirtió en algo útil, rejuvenecido. La dio un nombre y la convirtió en lo más bello de lo que nunca fue. En un hogar.

-… mi chica

Se hinche de orgullo y alguno de los viejos tornillos del casco se resienten pero le da igual y se ruboriza cuando acaricia suavemente su superficie con manos ligeramente callosas.

Le ha visto llorar y suspirar y ha sentido sus celos y sus esperanzas rotas cuando nade más lo hacía. Le ha visto desnudarse con la ropa puesta y vestirse corazas invisibles.

_Mi Capitán_

El se remueve en la cama murmurando una vieja canción de los tiempos de la guerra y ella vira con el rumbo de su piloto automático, suavemente, acunándole.

-…pero no me puedes quitar el cielo…

_Buenas noches, Capitán_


End file.
